freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
2003
Category:Calendar Stable Version 1.14.1 Released 12 December 2003 : Version 1.14.1 is done! :A big round of applause to Jason Dorje Short for coordinating this release. :Go get it here: Download. Merry Xmas! Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- 1.14.1-beta4 14-23 November 2003 :It's raining betas: tar.bz2 or tar.gz. :1.14.1 will be a bugfix release to 1.14.0; only minor features have been backported from the development version. :If you want to have much improved AI, nonstandard map topologies, etcetera, try a a CVS snapshot instead. Since last week, we also offer them as win32 binaries (the .zip files), for the convenience of MS Windows users. Note that this is still alpha quality software, with known bugs.'' ---- PalmOS port revived. 10 November 2003 :Eric Munson wrote in to say that the PalmOS port has sprung to life again. Be amazed at the first Freeciv maps on a Palm m500 or m505! ---- Third beta for 1.14.1 7 November 2003 :The third beta for 1.14.1: tar.bz2 or tar.gz. :As usual, no precompiled binaries yet. Reinier Post ---- Second beta for 1.14.1 20 October 2003 :The second, and probably last, beta for 1.14.1 is available: tar.bz2 or tar.gz. Reinier Post ---- First beta for 1.14.1 12 September 2003 :The first beta leading up to the release of 1.14.1 is now available! :You can help with testing by downloading either the tar.bz2 or the tar.gz. The news file can be viewed here. Please submit all bugs using RT. Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- New graphics and music in the making 19 August 2003 :Some really fancy graphics and music is being made for Freeciv these days! cullam Bruce-Lockhart is writing music, and has already written this great introduction theme. :Arturo Espinosa-Aldama is making a new humorous tileset inspired by the Worms game in SVG (vector graphics), and you can see his work so far here. :Lukas Tönne is making new units graphics in Blender, with animations and the possibility of one day using OpenGL to show the map in 3D. You can see some examples here, here, here, here, and here. Also some screenshots of the editing in Blender here, here, here, here, and here. Per I Mathisen ---- New Maintainer 14 July 2003 :Freeciv has a new maintainer. Arnstein Lindgard now has CVS access and will be committing patches. He has done a lot of great work and I think he is going to help the project along nicely. Some of you may perhaps know him best as 'Iuz', one of the top players on pubserver. He is also the author of the warclient. :Welcome! Per I Mathisen ---- New win32 binaries 8 July 2003 :Two new win32 binaries of GTK+ 2.0 and SDL clients have been compiled from cvs head for your testing pleasure. These are pre-beta quality and are very likely to contain bugs. :If that does not scare you, proceed to download them here: SDL client and GTK+ 2.0 client. :Have fun! Per I Mathisen ---- Long-Turn Freeciv 26 May 2003 :Our colleagues at civ.org.pl have been running LongTurn Freeciv, and it seems to work well. Every turn lasts 24 hours! :If you are among the players who have been asking for play by mail, this may be what you've been looking for. Reinier Post ---- Freeciv has a GTK+ 2.0 clean client 17 Apr 2003 :The GTK+ 2.0 client in CVS is now 2.0 API clean. This means it no longer uses the backward compatibility features of the library. :You can see some screenshots of it in the screenshots page. Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- Freeciv now has a Sun A1000 19 Mar 2003 :I was finally able to put my hands on a Sun A1000 for a resonable price. All the vital Freeciv data is on a RAID 0+1 device with a battery backed write cache. It is giving an IO performance of 3 to 4 times better while providing us some much needed redundancy. :You can see a picture of it "in action" (along with the rest of freeciv.org in my office). :Thanks again to all our donors, the anonymous ones, and those listed on the donors page. Paul Zastoupil ---- Freeciv has music! 22 Feb 2003 :Chris Abbott of C64audio.com has given permission to let us use some of his tracks for Freeciv. The tracks have been encoded in Ogg format by T.J.T van Kooten. Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa ---- Happypenguin Awards 04 Feb 2003 :Freeciv has been given Happypenguin Awards for Best Free Multiplayer Strategy Game and Best Free Single Player Strategy Game. The Linux gaming community nominated its favorite Linux games at the Linux Game Tome then voted for the best. The complete list of winners and nominees is posted here. Paul Zastoupil ---- Freeciv 1.14.0 released! 20 Jan 2003 : We are proud to announce that a new stable version of Freeciv has finally been completed and is available for download. :A big THANKS goes to the PEOPLE, who made it all come true. :Remember to read about the new features. :It is available as bzip2 or gzip, and also as a bzip2 with sound pack included. :Now go have some fun! Per I Mathisen ---- A polling penguin 16 Jan 2003 :Until January 26th you can vote for (or against) Freeciv in a poll on Linux games at happypenguin.org. Reinier Post